


Dirty-wrong  (Complete)

by rose_etta



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Drama, First Time, M/M, Non-Consensual, Romance, episode-related, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-25
Updated: 2005-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_etta/pseuds/rose_etta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 'Onyx': 'Alexander' has his way until 'Lex' conquers his dark side; afterward, Clark and Lex approach each other sexually.<br/>*Revised and edited into one piece -- Previously posted in three parts*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty-wrong  (Complete)

## Dirty-wrong (Complete)

by Rose etta

[]()

* * *

* * *

Alexander slinked a slow circle around his alter-self, who was finally rousing from unconsciousness, face-forward to a post, hands bound around it, near the center of the manor's lower storage room. Lex winced as he began to rise from sitting on his heels and he looked around, blinking. 

Spotting his other self, he began exhorting, "Listen to me...!" but was talked over immediately. 

Alexander shouted "No, no, NO! No listening to _you_ , L-e-x!" lengthening the name in derision. 

Lex stared back, hard, to focus his still-shaky attention on assessing his new adversary. 

Continuing his slow walk, Alexander added with a smirk, "Well, that is, unless I'm listening to you making...interesting noises." 

Eyes betraying knowledge of what possibilities that could entail, Lex tried again, "Look, you're... _me_! We're part of the... _same_ _person_. Don't forget that!" 

"So very, very wrong!" his other half raised his brows and cocked his chin to emphasize. "And just to make that point clear, you may call me, 'Alexander'. You remember that name, don't you? As in, The One Who'll Rule The World Before He's Thirty?" 

With two short steps, Alexander was suddenly behind Lex, out of sight, sending a sibilant flow into his ear. "I've always wanted to know what...our...limits were, Lex. And now..." he quirked his head before him, playing peek-a-boo from around Lex's shoulder, "you can show me," finishing with a mirthless smile. 

"Now where do I start first?" Alexander spoke as if to himself, sending his glance around the basement, breaking away from Lex's side as he began to gesture expansively. "I've got all the time in the world, and all the money I need to indulge my whims...and in case you didn't pick up on it, Lex," he turned, voicing with soft menace, "I'm referring to my whims...regarding... you." 

"Alexander, you should _not_ hurt me," Lex tried to reason, adopting an advisory tone. "You don't know what will happen to _you_ , if you do." 

Condescendingly, Alexander replied, "That _is_ an unknown, isn't it?" Hands riding the pockets of his longcoat, Alexander casually stepped forward until he was inches away from Lex's face. "Well," he smirked, "I'm game." Glancing down and back up, alluding to Lex's incapacitation, he added, "And, I know you are." 

"People have always remarked that...we...are intensely goal-oriented." Alexander rocked his head from side to side as he seemed to evaluate the notion. "Okay. I can run with that. For my initial _intense_ goal (his eyes flicked to Lex at his pun) of our little _entre_ - _nous_ time, I shall determine what it takes to make you...(his eyes flicked a bit wider for a second, drawing out the anticipation)... _cry_!" He tipped his head with humor and raised just the edge of one side of his mouth as he watched Lex's face for his response. 

Lex eyed him warily. 

"That's relatively simple, don't you think, as Luthor goals go?" Alexander strolled about, staying within view of Lex and glancing back at him every so often. 

Abruptly turning on his heel some five feet away, Alexander jarringly screamed, "You _always_ cried!" 

He shrieked his repulsion, leaning forward, "It made me _sick_ to see you lower... us...in the eyes of others...in the eyes of our worthless peers, in the eyes of our discriminating father...with your teary-eyed _bullshit_!" Alexander's eyes were slightly wild now and he requiring effort to return himself to relative composure. 

Alexander smoothed his jacket, softly adding, "Well, now those tears are going to flow for _my_ amusement." He nodded, then his brows hitched in mock concern and he closed the paces between them, placing a hand on Lex's shoulder, as if caring. "Don't worry...we'll get to the screaming later." 

Lex was flying on his nerves at this point. "Look, you don't know how long this..." he sent a nod between them..."will last. You don't want to harm _me_ , because _you_ ' _ll_ be suffering along with me when we're together again." 

Pursing his lips as if considering Lex's words, Alexander looked up, musing, then turned to Lex and shrugged, "What the hell," he added a sharp grin, "I'm tough." 

Lex's eyes lost their focus and his face grew still. Studying him, Alexander added, "But, oh dear, _you_ ' _re_ not." Alexander pivoted to Lex's side and glanced at him, up and down. "You've never been more than a pussy, Lex," he concluded, shaking his head. 

Slowly his faced opened with glee, eyes bright with his new idea. "Oh, god, I _am_ amazing, I must admit." 

Addressing Lex, he moved much closer now, hovering his hand over Lex's back before placing it into proprietary positioning. "Well, hey, there, Lex." His fingers moved across Lex's back to his other shoulder and the rest of him drew up close, touching bodily. "Did you know you're looking rather fetching today...Baby?" 

Lex jerked away to the end of his tethers, glaring, "Don't do it, Alexander! It's too sick!" Lex flinched as Alexander's only response was to step over and prod Lex's hip using the hardness within his pants. Lex babbled a stream of rationale against Alexander's intentions, ineffectively, the only response to which was Alexander widening his grin as he brought up both hands to grip Lex by the shoulders, pumping indulgently. 

Finally gracing Lex's statement with a response, Alexander professed, "Why, I disagree, Lex...Dear." He leaned over to brush his lips against the back of Lex's exposed neck and Lex twisted his head out of the way. "I consider this masturbation brought up to...a whole new level. Indeed, I may turn this into an art form." He breathed hotly into Lex's ear, "Soon, you won't even need to use that farm boy in your imagination, anymore, to get off. You'll forget a-l-l about him. _Alexander_ ' _s_ gonna be your Daddy, now." 

Lex turned his head away as far as he could, his frown showing his anguish. 

Alexander released one shoulder and grabbed around easily to caress Lex's crotch. Lex leaned to the opposite direction, struggling. To still him, Alexander pressed their bodies full-force against the heavy wood post. Lex exhaled in a gust as his lungs were compressed by the action. 

Pinning Lex to the post, Alexander grabbed and secured Lex's jaw then twisted it around savagely, to face back toward him. Obscenely mouthing Lex's lips, tongue and nostrils, Alexander puffed steamy breath all over Lex's face, ears, and throat. 

"Oh! Yeah!" he broke away to exhort enthusiastically into Lex's fiercely-gripped face, "Give it up for me, Honey!" Between licking, biting and sucking, "I wanna be your... _everything_. 

As he humped against Lex's ass, his groping hand to Lex's own hardness. "Hmm, Sugar," Alexander spoke in a hush between licks against Lex's throat, "You really _do_ love me, after all." 

Then two pale hands rose to the front of Lex's dress shirt and ripped it open, sending buttons skittering. Running his smooth palms along Lex's chest, Alexander teased coyly, "My, we really _are_ as soft as they all say, aren't we?" 

As his hands skimmed lower, along Lex's torso, Lex suddenly jerked his body forward, causing Alexander's hands to be held bruisingly between his stomach and the post. 

Alexander yelped in pain and pulled back his hands, scraping them. In swift retribution, Alexander put a choke-hold on Lex, causing Lex to bow backward and fight for breath against the insistent pressure to his windpipe. "Just remember that _you_ were the one to introduce the pain to this little event, L-e-x," Alexander hissed, then he released his arms and Lex coughed, throat spasming as he regained his breath. 

"You're a pusillanimous sneak, Lex," Alexander denounced, then swung an angry fist to the back of Lex's head that drove his face into the post, opening a cut above one eye which flowed red immediately. 

While Lex remained somewhat stunned from this, Alexander successfully unbuckled and exposed him, his trousers pulled down and caught about his lower-legs. Alexander freed his own erection, letting his slacks hang carelessly low upon his hips while he began to pull himself lazily, eyeing his possession. 

"Well, I think I won't even care whether I _see_ you cry, or not, Lex. I think it will be enough, _knowing_ that you'll cry, -- and you  will \-- all alone at night, with just me for your entire world, and a universe away from your precious...white knight," he made a face, "in _plaid_." 

Lex couldn't help but allow his shock to gust from his lips as his legs were suddenly kicked apart and held so by Alexander's steady feet. Alexander put both arms about Lex's upper legs and jerked his bottom backward from the post. Lex bucked furiously but was only able to sway Alexander, not free himself from his hold. 

"Stop that!" Alexander ordered as he raised a fist and landed a stiff blow against the back of Lex's head again. Lex grunted then labored to keep standing. His eyes rolled back nearly closed and he then relaxed into his bonds, leaning back against Alexander, arms stretched to their fullest. 

Approving, Alexander purred, "There's a good bitch," then commenced to probe his with his erection repeatedly between Lex's butt cheeks until he slightly breached the semi-conscious Lex. 

Still groggy, Lex sucked his breath. 

"Oh, Little Mama, you're gonna feel so good," Alexander prodded again. 

Lex shuddered, opening his eyes. 

"Oooh, you're so tight, you Hot Thing, you!" 

Howling, Lex roused himself, flinging himself forward, to the side of the post, but Alexander was bodily engaged as well as firmly gripping Lex's hips, and he would not allow himself to be dislodged. 

"You sick bastard! Get the fuck off me!" Lex yelled. 

Chuckling, Alexander gripped Lex and jutted his way fully in with just two harsh, rapid strokes. 

Lex sucked his breath deeply, his throat working sounds he tried hard to swallow. 

"It's a little late to get off you, Lex," Alexander whispered, "Cause I'm _in_ you pretty deep." 

He looked down, appraisingly, and added, "Yeah, I am." 

He leaned around to give a quick peck to Lex's lips. "Whassamatta?" Alexander laughed, "Can't you _feel_ me, Honey?" He continued to laugh aloud as he pulled back half way then shoved in again, then again. He released one hip to grab Lex's cock and fist it. 

Lex froze his face to hold back any sounds. 

"You know," Alexander said innocently, "we both know I'm only giving you what you  <i>really</i> want, or I wouldn't be standing here..." he shoved, listening to Lex stifling his sounds, "...working this stiff dick." 

To himself again, Alexander muttered, "Oh, god, you're so good." 

Only grunts and sharp breaths were heard after that, until suddenly Lex gave one whimper. 

Immediately at that, Alexander began to pump his fist fiercely while driving and driving deeply within. Lex's lax mouth soon gave exit to his throat's every nuance of sound. Alexander coaxed, "Oh yeah, oh Baby, c'mon my pretty Diva, give it up for your Daddy..." 

Lex keened a hollow cry of shame as his orgasm was pulled from his body by his alter-ego. 

Alexander responded, "Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah!" as he dug deep over and over, negligent of the sounds of pain it elicited from Lex. "That's it, oh...uhng," then Alexander crowed "Ahh! Ahh!" then, "Yes! Yes!" over and over, as he rode his release with shove after shove into Lex's ass. 

Eyes twisted shut, Lex's face was pressed against the post, fingers spasmed around its girth. 

Alexander panted until he caught his breath and offered his appraisal, "Not a bad piece of ass, Lexy-boy! Not bad at all!" He pulled out and commented, "Hey, not much blood, either. Well, I guess you must be a little tough, under all that softness, huh?" He smirked as he wiped himself clean with Lex's shirttail, then he tucked himself in. 

"Don't worry...I'll continue to toughen you up," he said, " _real_ good," as he gave a hard smack to Lex's ass. Then Alexander raised his same hand to absently glide over his own smooth head as he headed for the stairway up. Gesturing over his shoulder with a nod, he said, "Don't bother to zip up. I'll be down again in a little while." He paused as he reached the first step, turning to face Lex while he adjusted his waistband to his comfort. 

"Lesson Number One: We begin using lube when you ask me, convince me - no, _beg_ me to be deep in your  ass." Then he laughed. 

Still smirking deeply, beholding his disheveled, half-naked other-self, Alexander lightheartedly advised, "Don't worry...we always were a quick study," and he turned back to advance up the steps two at a time, humming a tune. 

When the heavy door at the top slammed shut, lifted his face to the ceiling and screamed as loud, and as long as he could, "CLA-A-A-A-ARK!" 

He listened for a while, expectant, despite. He shouted it again, just in case, a few times more. 

Giving it up for now, Lex cast his eyes forlornly about as he spent some minutes cautiously kneeling, sometimes catching his breath as he shifted through different positions. Finally settled down, he rested his head along one bound arm and blinked his eyes, many times over. 

"Oh, Clark," he whispered, to himself. 

* * *

"Lift your arm up higher," the guy said, "and if you fuck with me any more, I'm stopping right now." 

Lex petitioned with a dry tone, "No, no, go right ahead. See? Here's my underarm, knock yourself out." 

The guy stopped his use of the soapy sponge to cast a look at Lex and said, "Now, that's just what I mean. That mouth of yours is too smart." 

Lex took his small victory and looked away, leaving the male nurse to resume his ministrations. 

After Lex's face and ears were washed, then his teeth, all done for him, Lex asked, "What's your name?" 

The nurse grinned, "Well, now, maybe I ought to be having you call me, what?... _Master_ , or something like that, huh?, since you're the one chained up and I'm not." He chuckled, "What do you think about _that_?" and waited for Lex's response. 

"Forget it," Lex said, shortly, "because I can dare you, for instance, to cut my skin, and you wouldn't be able to do it, because _he_ ' _d_ be angry at you -- in fact, you might lose your cushy little set up here of OxyContin and life in a manor. Therefore, you are not my Master," he turned away dismissively and finished by flicking his glance back to call him, "What's-your-name." 

The nurse's scraggly light-brown beard rode up as he pursed his thin lips in dismay at being thoroughly bested once again by this difficult 'patient'. He shook his head, unkempt hair catching on greasy build-up, and looked pissed. 

"Look, you want your ass washed or not?" and he meant it literally. 

Face losing traces of humor, Lex said neutrally, "Yes, I would like my ass washed." 

"What do you _say_?" leered the nurse. 

"Yes, I would like my ass washed, please," and Lex stared him full in the face. 

"Fine," the nurse responded, mollified by his exertion of control, "roll over." 

After suffering through the excruciating episode that washing his ass was, nowadays, Lex was pensive the entire rest of the visit, watching the man as he rolled up the plastic drop-cloth he used for Lex's daily bath, as he left more bags for the camping toilet, and as he swept and mopped up. 

Slightly chilled by the drops of moisture missed by the nurse, Lex curled up onto the billowing pad on which he slept. He lay naked, his legs folding him into a tightened ball, his hands smashed between his arms and trunk, to warm them. 

Contemplating the fact that he lay on a large bean-bag dog bed from a pet store, it annoyed that he still tried to soften the insult by appreciating that it was certainly better than sleeping on the floor. But then sleeping on the floor would have caused him to get ill, which would have distracted from Alexander's fun. 

Just as the nurse was grabbing his supplies to head upstairs, Lex called out, "Hey, What's-your-name." 

The nurse stopped and waited. 

Lex told him, "Tell Alexander to...to bring the lube, next time." 

"Ha! Fat chance! He's been going at you raw, boy, for what? A month? And you think you'll get that now?" and he chuckled loudly as he carried his buckets up the steps, leaving a strong antiseptic smell as his residual. 

After the lights were turned off and the heavy door at the top clanged shut, Lex said to himself, "Yes," staring into the utter darkness of the manor's lower storage room. 

* * *

"Hello! Anybody home?" Alexander yelled with cheer from the top of the stairs as he flicked on the light switch. "Knock-knock!" 

Lex opened his eyes suddenly, analyzing the sounds, the crackle of paper bags as Alexander made it down the steps. Suddenly overwhelmed by a mixture of warm aromas, Lex rolled his eyes and parted his lips, and he suppressed his slow gasp of pain as he lifted himself onto his arms. 

Dapper in a wheat-colored suit with dark burgundy belt and shoes, Alexander had a bag hefted in one arm, and an ungainly and outsized flat object wrapped in brown paper, in the other, as he presented himself to Lex at the foot of the staircase, fully the star of his own show. 

"Hey, Sweet-Cakes," he called to Lex, "Want some _real_ food, now?" and he placed the bag onto a table and leaned the long object against it, out of Lex's reach to the side of the room. 

Distracted by his discomfort in raising himself, Lex let the beat for the answer pass, and Alexander turned away from the table, stepped forward and slapped Lex hard. 

"I said," Alexander enunciated into Lex's face, "'Want some real food now?'" 

"Yes, I want some real food now," Lex replied neutrally as he brought his hand up to blot the small amount of blood at his lip. 

"Okay," Alexander said in a sprightly manner as he returned to the table and brought forth covered-dishes of food. He turned to give Lex a crafty look, "I told Cook I wanted leftovers," and smirked. 

Holding Lex's look a few seconds more before, saving best for last, Alexander pulled out a slip of a blue bottle and held it in front of his face. "But, first," he grinned, "the Essence of Life." 

Though still unsteady, Lex was up on his feet now, holding onto the post around which his wrists were tethered, he stared fixedly on the bottle. 

Alexander spoke sweetly, softly, as he slowly approached, "You want your water, Lex?" 

"Yes," still staring, "I want my water, please." 

Alexander raised his brows and mugged, "Oh, I'm impressed. We've learned our lessons so well." Then he unscrewed the cap and tempted Lex with the bottle, held just an inch or so out of reach of his waiting lips. 

He held it thus and didn't bring it forward. 

Lex closed his eyes in resignation and whispered, "Please," then opened them to see Alexander cock his head and just barely edge the bottle closer while Lex strained his lips to his reach, even further, but still unsuccessfully. 

Lex exploded, "You Motherfucker!" and his face contorted in fury, spittle too thick a froth to leave his mouth. 

Alexander kept his frozen smile but wound his upper-body like a pitcher, to smash the bottle against the far wall. Lex was still huffing his resentment while he looked longingly at the dark splash. 

"Oooh! Not so good a start to the festivities," Alexander commented, "is it, Lex?" 

Head somewhat bowed, Lex nonetheless shot a look of pure hatred upward to his tormentor. 

"Well, that's no biggie, Lex," Alexander shrugged as he took a stroll over to the table again. Reaching what, to Lex, seemed a splendid array of food, Alexander pivoted to sit back against the table's edge and laid his hands wide to either side. "We can just pick up where we left off last time," he smirked, "No problem!" 

Demeanor altering, Lex said, "NO!" then, more softly, "No." He looked away from his conqueror. 

Alexander drew close again and rested against the post, pressing the shoulder of his suit against one of Lex's tethers which pulled it tighter against his chafed wrists. Lex's head stayed down as his breath came in deep draws. Alexander leaned forward and puffed warmth into Lex's ear as he asked, "Was there a misunderstanding about the use of, uh...lube, tonight, Lex?" 

Still facing down and away, Lex forced out, "No. There's no misunderstanding about the use of lube tonight." 

Then, barely audibly, Lex added, "Please use it." 

"Aw, c'mere," and Alexander dragged his lips down Lex's neck and he wrapped his arms around him, silk suit and tie rustling against freshly-washed nudity. 

"Hmmm, okay, Honey. I'll use the lube," Alexander pressed his lips, here and there, on pale skin. He then brought his lips to Lex's ear, to taunt in a deep voice, "Anything you say." He watched for the reaction. 

Lex shut his eyes at the sting of his powerlessness. 

Alexander chuckled, "Oh, oh, oh, don't feel bad, Lover-boy. All you need now, is to make good on the deal." 

In a dead tone, Lex croaked out, "What do you want?" 

Alexander sniffed, "Well, I don't want that _drudge_ ' _s_ reply." He stepped away and cast a glance back over his shoulder. "Do you remember the terms, Lex?" 

Head nodding acknowledgement in his resolve to diminish his future agony, he said, "Yes, I remember the terms of the agreement." 

"And what are those terms, Lex?" 

Closing his eyes, Lex answered raggedly, "I'm to beg you to be 'deep in my ass'." 

Alexander snidely announced, "Yeah, well that's not going to be good enough, now." 

Lex's head shot up and he gave Alexander a terrible look of despair, frustration and betrayal, before he saw Alexander's grin, and Lex fought to pull into place the tatters of his own mask. 

" _Now_ , I want you to _make_ _love_ to me, Lex," Alexander posited, eyes bright and large. "I want you to seduce me all up _into_ your ass." 

" _And_ ," he continued as he walked back to his parcel leaning against the table, which he tore open to display a thin full-length mirror, "I want you to do it in front of this." 

Lex beheld himself, underfed, dispirited, bruised, in the mirror's reflection -- his first view of himself in a month -- and he was haunted by it. He finally turned away and numbly brought his hands to his face, but caught himself and swiftly flinched them away, cringing and lifting his eyes to witness Alexander charging forward in a mania. 

"NO _CRYING_!" Alexander was screaming, arm cocked high and hand fisted. He stopped directly in front of Lex, who had composed himself well enough in the intervening seconds to avert the falling of the blow. 

"Good!" Alexander exhaled, and he adjusted his jacket on his shoulders. 

"So! Let's get to work," he suggested in a chipper voice, "Shall we?" and he unbagged tools then picked up the mirror to lean against the wall closer to Lex, who still kept his eyes averted. Alexander pattered lightly, "I guess I should deduct this expense as a Capital Improvement, wouldn't you advise, Lex?" and he drilled four holes in the stone wall, up and down, either side of the mirror. He screwed in tabs to hold the mirror secure to the wall permanently. 

"Excellent!" he exclaimed, testing the unmoving mirror with his palm, then he put the tools back in the bag and spanked his hands together, to remove any dust and to signal the end of the labor. 

He unpacked the last of what he'd brought, four fat candles and a lighter, condoms and a large and conspicuous bottle of lube (which he displayed for Lex's sake with a flourish by turning and waggling it aloft, grinning, before placing it on the table) plus a jingling bunch of metal chains that he heaped with a clump on the table. 

"Now for a little mood-assist," he said as he placed them the candles about the room, lighting them as he went. Then he snapped off the light switch at the base of the staircase. 

"Hmm, nice," he congratulated himself, as the warm, yellow light flickered forth and lent all objects in the basement an aura of beauty. 

Lex leaned forward to rest his cheek against his post, wilting somewhat as he watched Alexander sorting through and laying out flat the metal links on the table. 

Turning around to display his treat, Alexander smiled coaxingly and held up a strip of leather with a buckle on the end, a large metal ring held in place there. He called out alluringly, "Here, Fido," and his eyes sparkled as he grinned. 

Lex closed his eyes in response. 

"Aw! Don't shut-down," Alexander requested. "It's _way_ too early for that," and he advanced. "C'mon," he urged, and he prodded Lex's chin away from the post and fitted the stiff black leather around his neck. 

But Alexander cinched it too tight, and held it that way. Lex's eyes shot open as a small war of wills began, Lex resisting complaining as he deepened his breathing to accommodate the air-flow restriction. 

Alexander jerked the strip tighter and some of the delicate skin of Lex's neck was pinched now, up into the buckle. Air expelled in a gust as Lex said, with difficulty, "Alexander." 

"Yeah?" he answered insolently, forcing the issue. 

Lex closed his eyes and pushed more air out to say, "Please." 

The leather loop was relaxed accordingly, Alexander buckling it snugly, and Lex drew breath more freely. Alexander softly drew his fingertips admiringly along the collar and the skin touching either side. Alexander delicately traced the reddened pinch-lines he'd just created. When his hand attained the back of Lex's neck, Alexander drew him forward almost tenderly into a meeting of lips, which Lex allowed unresistingly. 

While Alexander's tongue gave soft play to Lex's mouth, his other hand slowly tracing down Lex's chest and stomach, and he splayed his fingers over Lex's groin and caressed him to hardness. 

"Respond to me," he told Lex. 

In the dead-still of the room, all that could be heard was the flickering hiss of candle wicks and the soft smacking of moist lips and tongues, breath panted between. 

"Oooh, I'm gonna make this so good for you, Baby," Alexander whispered as he gave one last kiss then abandoned Lex and made his way to the table again. 

He returned with a heavy chain which he snapped to the collar's loop, then slipped around the post, clipping it back on itself. Alexander untied Lex's wrists. Lex brought his hands up to his face, seeking in the dark-shadowed candlelight the condition of his skin beneath. 

While Lex struggled to discern it, Alexander had made his way to the table and back and stopped short Lex's investigation by wrapping each wrist in a thick black leather cuff, buckled snugly. 

"Only the best for you, my Dearest," Alexander explained. "Beaver-fur lining," and he arched an eyebrow at the brag. Fishing in his jacket pocket, he retrieved two small padlocks and held them aloft. "And, look! So cunningly designed, with a loop at the base of each little metal tongue, so I can use these and lock them up, buckled. Nice, eh?" he grinned. 

Clicking the locks into place, Alexander ducked back quickly to the table and returned with a chain, one end of which he clipped onto one cuff's large metal ring. He pulled the chain to bring Lex's wrist behind his back then reached around and hooked Lex's other cuff, through the metal ring, so that both wrists met over the small of Lex's back. 

Indulging a whim, Alexander quickly wrapped the length of chain up and around Lex's arms until Lex was trussed tight, from behind. Alexander kept the final length of chain taut as he dragged his hand down along Lex's body till he reached Lex's groin again to massage, breathing hotly into his ear. 

Alexander jerked the chain a bit and clutched Lex firmly, while he slowly rubbed his own erection, through his pants, against Lex's hip and whispered shivering words to him, "Oh, go-d!...One day I'm gonna tie you _all_ the way up, so just your dick and ass hang out." He rubbed and pressed against Lex erotically. "Hmm. And your mouth." 

"And I'll suspend you like a cocoon from the ceiling. My very own, personal, dick, ass, and mouth." 

Lex whispered back, "That's about your speed," then inwardly braced for the retribution. 

It was swift. Alexander's hand fled from Lex's groin to Lex's throat and squeezed hard. He whispered in his ear, "You shouldn't let that talented mouth of yours get you into so much trouble, Lex." 

After a moment, he continued, "Now, what do you say?" 

With no air to push, Lex's lips simply formed out, "Sorry." 

Holding on a few seconds more, Alexander finally released his neck and Lex was seized by a coughing fit while Alexander unwound him then looped the second end of the wrist chain through the second cuff's ring. Tugging, he doubled the length back on itself until he clipped it such that if Lex reached forward with one hand, his other was drawn slightly backward behind his own back. 

Satisfied, Alexander said to Lex, "C'mere, Luv," and pulled Lex's neck chain to walk him over to the mirror. "Stay," and Lex watched through the mirror's reflection, avoiding the view of his own face, as Alexander pulled the neck chain to the post and refastened it till it was just as taut as he wanted. 

Then Alexander turned toward Lex with a hunger in his look and Lex knew it was time. 

Alexander doffed his jacket and tossed it over to a chair by the table then approached Lex's side. He pivoted to lean against the mirror and faced forward. He arched back his shoulders in invitation for his chest to be explored, and rolled his head to one side, suggestively. 

"Go to it, Big Boy," he said softly to Lex. "And make it good, or I'll lose patience," he added, finishing with lips hanging open relaxedly. 

Drawing his breath as he closed his eyes, Lex reopened them wearing the face of a sensuous lover. 

Alexander noted the difference and softly sounded, "Ohhh" in anticipation. 

Left hand drew forward to caress Alexander's hip and Lex gave no mind to his other arm being tugged back. He stepped forward to bring his smooth cheek to rub against Alexander's own, clanking the chain running from his neck as it swung loosely from his collar to the base of the post. Alexander was very turned on very fast and began panting shallowly. 

Lex slowly dragged skin on skin until his lips met with Alexander's earlobe, which he caught between his lips and sucked then released and flicked back and forth with the tip of his tongue. Alexander's own breath was rhythmic and moist in Lex's ear. 

Lex morbidly stared at himself in the mirror, searching his eyes in the low candlelight. 

Then Lex again caught the soft lobe but gave a little nip before rubbing his cheek downward to Alexander's throat, which Alexander gave access to by rolling his head along the mirror behind him. 

Trailing his wet tongue an inch down Alexander's warm neck to his Adam's apple, Lex cooled the skin surface by aiming his whispered exhalation over it, "Take off your tie...for _me_ ," he added with deep sultriness, "Alex-..." he kissed the neck, "...-ander." 

"Yes, yes," Alexander responded softly as his hand drew up to loosen the knot, "anything for you, when you're like this, Lex." Unbidden, Alexander also unbuttoned his shirt all the way down, then pressed his arms against the mirror again, waiting. 

Nosing the open collar to one side, Lex gently applied just the tips of his teeth around Alexander's clavicle bone, gripping him as gently as a Retriever would a pheasant. Lex began pressing his full body, shifting so that every part of him undulated along the surface of Alexander, and he slightly tightened the grip of his teeth, as a message of full ownership. 

Alexander's breath came in gasps as he fought to maintain his hands at his side and resist returning Lex's touch. He moaned, "Ohhhh..." 

In a move that encompassed but a second, Lex bit down fully, causing Alexander's moan to break into a shriek but Lex was already dragging his tongue along the teeth-indented area. 

The shriek was choked back and then Alexander mouthed, "Le-ex," but he didn't see the flair of loathing and disgust in Lex's eyes. 

Lex's cheek slid to Alexander's right pectoral where he pursed his lips and blew cold air across the nipple at the same time that his shoulder was rubbing up and down over Alexander's left erect nub, through the silk shirt. 

The candlelight's fluttering was the only movement, aside from this, for some minutes, except Alexander began rolling his head right and left against the mirror in exquisite torture. He broke. 

"Oh, christ, please!" he panted and begged, "Just lick it!" 

"Aaah-hhh!" he cried aloud as Lex obeyed by closing his lips over the hard nipple and suckling as if a hungry babe. Alexander babbled a stream of word-sounds. 

Now attending to Alexander's other nipple, suckling, licking and nipping, and Lex moved his manacled wrist to press his hand firmly against Alexander's crotch. 

Frantically, Alexander deployed his hands to push Lex's aside, unbuckling and baring his own groin, letting his loosened trousers fall down his legs to the floor. He replaced his hands to their warm spots on the mirror and waited with anticipation, breathing deeply. 

Lex let his hand drift down to press Alexander's erection against his now-bared lower-belly. While rubbing back and forth against it with his forearm, feeling the dabs of pre-cum dot him, Lex played his fingers below Alexander's scrotum, thrumming his balls over and over again. 

"Oh, Lex, oh, Lex, oh, Lex..." Alexander panted. Abruptly, he snapped his head forward and ordered, " _Suck_ _me_ , _now_!" 

Lex frowned at the return of the usual dynamic. He lifted his head and stood before his other self, not touching anywhere, face adopting impassivity, and waited. 

Mouth open, pink tongue visible within, Alexander brought his lips forward to halt just before Lex's. He lifted his eyes to Lex and asked, "Please," letting Lex's lips feel the breath that spoke the word. 

Lex's hands were unavailable to him for his purposes -- he had only his upper-body to blow Alexander. After returning the expected kiss as his duty, Lex immediately knelt and rubbed his smooth head all the way from Alexander's thigh up to the crease meeting the groin, where he remained, to rub and rub his face like an obscenely affectionate cat, nose digging firmly and eyes closed. 

Tipping his head to the side, Lex included Alexander's shaft as a recipient of the sweet friction. Alexander's head hung forward, witnessing. 

Lex lowered his chin to Alexander's thighs and blew hot breath between the legs, just under his scrotum, then sucked back cool fresh air. 

He tipped his head back and reached his tongue out to lap a ball into his mouth, which remained open to display it, gently riding on his flattening, then thickening tongue. 

Alexander's eyebrow twitched with the effort to remain passive. "Lex," he hissed, "please -- suck me -- now." 

Glancing up in acknowledgement and with a certain appreciation for the moderate tenor of the request, Lex gently slipped the mouthed ball from between his lips and let it go, then lapped his tongue crossways upward on the shaft until he popped the tip in between his lip-shielded teeth. 

Applying slight suction to keep the head so positioned, Lex tongued the slit, alternating quick flicks with probing depth. 

Relaxing his cheeks, Lex eased the shaft smoothly past his teeth and into the depths of his throat, eyeing Alexander until such time as his face was brought up parallel to Alexander's stomach, where Lex bottomed-out, and swallowed. 

Alexander yelled, "Ah! Get off me, now!" 

From experience, Lex knew to rapidly disengage at such as signal and he opened his mouth wide. Nonetheless he was still knocked backward onto the floor with a hard shove by Alexander to his shoulder. 

"Too close," Alexander panted, "Too close." He looked at Lex who sprawled where he lay, arms chained behind him. "Oh, you fancy, gorgeous, beautiful creature, you." Lex remained still on the cold stones lest he anger Alexander by spoiling the visual scene he so clearly enjoyed. 

Then suddenly Alexander reached to begin removing his shoes and pants, hopping on one leg, and then the other. He retained his wheat-colored socks, for warmth. Practically skipping over to the table, Alexander snapped up the large lube bottle and came back to hook his hand around Lex's upper-arm and he enthusiastically jerked him to his feet, setting the neck-chain rattling. 

As positioning a stage prop, Alexander pulled Lex by the elbow to stand him against the mirror, pushing him face-forward to rest against the glass, arms still suspended at his sides on their chain. 

Pulling from behind, Alexander dragged out Lex's hips from the mirror and Lex grimaced in anticipation. Catching this, Alexander paused and said, "Oh, no, Lex, don't worry! You're gonna _love_ this." 

Lex didn't believe it and he didn't look up. 

But he became alert when Alexander drizzled copious amounts of the cool lubricant down Lex's spread ass-cheeks. Snapping the lid shut and dropping the bottle to the floor, Alexander wrapped his left arm around Lex and lay his chest across his back, positioning his ear where he could pick up every sound Lex would make. Then he ever-so-slowly slid his finger down the slickened crack till he barely touched a single tender rib of Lex's abused hole. 

Lex's whole body arched tensely and he whined in a high pitch, switching to rapid panting whimpers of pain, the sounding of which was as one with his breathing. 

Alexander tried to hush him with soft murmurs. "Shh-h! No, no, no," he hugged him and, rocking him slightly, said, "Just wait, just wait -- it'll get better," and he kept his manipulation steady and gentle. 

Soon Lex quieted and he relaxed against the glass, pressing the side of his face to it as his entire being was focused on the sensation Alexander caused. 

Glancing down in the mirror, Alexander could see Lex's cock begin to rise. 

"Ooh, god," Lex exclaimed, his pleasure made extreme by the relief it brought from agony. 

Alexander chuckled and began to toy with him. "See?" he whispered into Lex's ear, "It's so good, now, isn't it?" 

Lex barely met the answer beat with a grunt of assent. 

Alexander asked, "Do you want me to stop?" 

"Naaaahwww!" Lex said from the side of his mouth, still pressed against the glass. 

"Are you sure?" Alexander grinned as he flicked his slickened digit faster. 

Lex pushed the lower half of his face away from the mirror to say, breathily, "Please don't stop, please don't stop, Alexander." 

Alexander closed his eyes in delight and said, "How good does it feel, Lex?" 

"Hea-ven," was all Lex voiced aloud, but his face told more. 

"Well, Lex," Alexander said, "I want you to cum from this, and this alone." He asked, "You think you can do that? 

Forehead against the mirror, Lex slowly rolled his head, neck and upper-body with a serpentine nod of assent, his gaping mouth beyond speech. 

Alexander clamped his arm tight and he coaxed into Lex's ear, "C'mon, my Darling, c'mon," and further encouragements which went on for a time. 

Soon Lex's breath hitched and he drew his body in on itself, hunching. Alexander responded by jabbing his finger within and zeroing straight onto the prostate. 

Rarely had Lex groaned as loud during orgasm, one long, "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-H-H-H-H!" followed by convulsed "OH!"s with every jab of Alexander's finger within, as Lex's cum streaked the mirror. 

When Lex's response subsided, Alexander withdrew his finger and walked over to the table to wipe his hands. He said over his shoulder as he worked, "That was for _you_ , Lex, for being such a good boy and begging me to be deep..in..your..ass." He grinned a smile of self-satisfaction. 

He came back to catch up the bottle from the floor to lube himself thoroughly. Casting aside the lube again, he positioned himself behind Lex, a hand on either hip. "But now," he said, "it's _my_ turn," and he slipped most of the way in, then drew back and forth as Lex, head pressed to the glass and still so relaxed from his deep orgasm, gave complete voice to every sensation he felt: pleasure; pressure; discomfort; pain. 

"Oh, yes," Alexander praised, "That's what I like, Lex. I wanna _hear_ you," and he pumped back and forth. "Every little sound." 

"AH-gh!" Lex croaked in anguish, unable to pick apart the threads of sensations and was instead simply overwhelmed by them. 

"Oh, Baby!" Alexander praised, then smacked an ass-cheek, "My Baby!" 

Both of them startled slightly with the very loud sound of the heavy upper-door banging open. 

Furious, Alexander screamed, "Who the FUCK is _bothering_ me, down here?" and snarled toward the stairs, "You're fired, Bert, if that's you!" 

He nonetheless continued to pump, though even Lex, bent forward as he was, had rolled his head against the mirror so that he, too, was facing the stairs. 

"Oh, god, NO!" Lex exclaimed with dread when he saw Clark suddenly at the entrance to the room. 

"Lex?" Clark called out to the couple he saw. 

"CLARK!" Lex shrieked, "GO BACK NOW!" 

"No, nonsense," Alexander sped up his pumping and grabbed the chain that lay heavy on Lex's back and jerked it upward to display his bound prize to his visitor. "Won't you join us?" 

Lex wasn't sure what the candlelight did, but he blinked and suddenly Clark was five feet away and writhing on the floor. 

Alexander was laughing with great mirth and from the mirror Lex saw the stone of the ring that Alexander held against his own hip had begun glowing a fluorescent green. Lex became oblivious to Alexander's actions as he focused his concern on Clark's incapacitation and clear distress. 

Alexander laughed and laughed until he came, bucking hard into Lex and exclaiming, "Yes! Yes! Yes! A-Ha! Ha! HA!" 

" _Clark_!" Lex hissed, leaning forward, forehead flush to the steamed mirror, chained arms taut behind his back. He'd twisted his head to the side, to see as much as possible, to aid in getting Clark's attention as he lay writhing on the floor. Lex couldn't even tell if Clark was able to talk. 

Behind him, at the end of his ride, Alexander, naked but for his wheat-colored socks, celebrated his orgasm with raucous laughter and fingernails digging deep. 

Lex, wincing, tried again, " _Clark_!" 

"LEX!" Alexander called loudly. 

Lex turned his eyes back to him, looking for instructions. 

Alexander smacked him hard on the butt. 

His body undulated with the force, Lex's cheekbone pushed into the mirror, from there to rebound. He quickly regained impassivity, waiting for instructions. He wasn't going to risk rebelliousness now that Clark was involved. He wanted to keep Alexander calm. 

"Thanks, Honey," Alexander cheered, "but I'm not through with you, not just yet." 

Lex held his face very still. He knew. 

Alexander pulled out rather suddenly, and Lex gusted out his breath, in reflex. But now Lex was free to slide his head up the mirror's glass, rolling his body onto one shoulder to look straight at Alexander. 

Seconds passed. Alexander cocked his head with a play-dumb look. Lex was going to scream... 

Then Lex chanced to glanced over at Clark, and he realized that his condition had improved tremendously even from the ring being a mere foot further away. Lex thought to himself, " _Thank_ _god_ ". 

Alexander noticed the effect distance had, as well, and he looked back, shrewdly, at Lex. "Oh, well," Alexander said, "Everything's either art or science, isn't it...you Sexy Motherfucker, you?" 

Alexander stepped over to Lex, prompting, "Hmmm?", and he mouthed Lex's lower face, Lex answering back passively, as he'd been taught, mouth held casually open. 

After pulling Lex's lower-lip out, between his teeth, and letting it fall back, Alexander disengaged and stepped over to straddle Clark's chest. He bent to grab and shake Clark's jaw, assessing his level of consciousness. Alexander grunted, "Huh. He's out cold." Standing again, he raised his brows and mugged at his own understatement: "Good." 

Alexander muttered, "You may be able to race _with_ , and tear- _up_ , Porsches, Clarkie-Boy, but I can _fuck_ _you_ _up_ whenever I want to, with that green rock." 

Lex turned and stared at Clark. 

Lending himself to the tantalizing task, Alexander methodically removed the clothing from Clark's loose-strung limbs. Slung around haphazardly, the articles landed on various boxes and pieces of furniture in the storage room. 

When Alexander peeled down the red knit briefs and Clark's package unfurled to land onto his thighs, both of the others stared transfixed. Even his penis was virgin, uncut as it was. It was also in perfect proportion to the rest of his body's own slight outsizedness, which is to say that, even when completely unstimulated, it was already as big around and as longish as many men's erections. 

Doffing the bright red briefs with a pitch over his shoulder, Alexander gave a gusted, "Whoa!" in appreciation. He leaned over and stretched forth his other arm, to place his fingers along the shaft of Clark's dick. 

"Voi- _la_! Come to _Papa_ , Little Man," he spoke with a breathy lilt. 

Lex's face was stricken with a sick look while he watched, truly helplessly, as Alexander got on all fours, crack to the air, to sniffle and lick Clark's dick and sack. 

"Oh!" Alexander exclaimed, "This is wonderful!" Clark was already expanding from the tickling touches. 

Alexander lapped the slit at the tip, crying out, "Oh, Lex! This is primo stuff, Man!" 

"God, I'd take him now...and I'm tempted...but, I'm a little tired of raping virgins." Turning to Lex, he said, "It's amazing what money can buy, eh, Dear Boy?" 

Standing up again, he announced, "Nah, I'd rather watch _you_ , Cutie-Pie, trying to make _this_ fuck all nice-nice and super-duper-okay for Mr. Baby-Soft Ass, here," Alexander said. Turning back to Lex, he grinned deeply, adding, "Until _I_ take over." 

He regained the table and turned dramatically. "But, _now_ " he said, " _I_ ' _m_ free to have a _snack_!", and he held his arms up in fervent triumph of his brilliance, aiming his smile at Lex. Turning, he moved aside his discarded jacket and slumped into the chair, plucking up a small bunch of green grapes from the midst of the food arrayed. As he settled in for the long-haul, nibbling, he gesticulated toward Lex, saying, "Okay, Lex, Babe, proceed to fuck our boyfriend here for me, and this is what I want you to do..." 

But Lex heard no more. He'd felt the order's impact down to his feet. Even though he had seen it coming as soon as Clark had appeared, even though he had been told it was impending, Lex was numb from it. 

He had to try. "Alexander," Lex whispered hoarsely, " _Don_ ' _t_." 

Alexander quirked his brows in swiftly rising irritation, and twisted his face into a grimace, eyes bright. 

"Please, _don_ ' _t_ ," Lex amended, but he knew that it wasn't enough. Nothing would be. 

Alexander would have that which he wanted. 

What he had taught Lex, ultimately, was that single, simple thing -- and Lex didn't want to know that pain again, which the learning of it had brought. 

But, this upcoming, smaller pain would be acceptable, however, when Alexander got close enough to punch his fist above Lex's ear. Lex fell to his knees but stayed upright due to his collar, chained as it was to the base of the storage room's post. He still tipped off-balance, while on his knees, but quickly recouped it via the tension of the chain against the strap of leather about his neck. 

"Lex," Alexander explained with pejorative tone, eyebrows risen, as if saying ' _Are_ _you_ _kidding_? _Are_ _you_ _really_ _this_ _stupid_?', but aloud he said firmly, "If you don't stop bullshitting me, and get to it, then I'll take over right now, and I'm not gonna be as _nice_ ," he snarled, "as I _usually_ am." 

"Lube!" Lex begged. Then, "Lube, please," as his face strained to remain impassive. 

"What, you mean he gets off better than _you_ did?" Alexander countered, "Fuck, no!" 

Stalking the two steps to Clark's semi-conscious form, Alexander stretched out his fingers to ring Clark's ankle and he roughly tugged one muscled leg high, exposing Clark's anus. 

"Watch carefully," Alexander said to Lex. He turned to face Clark, spitting twice onto Clark's asshole, before turning back to Lex to say, "Lesson over," and he threw Clark's leg to the stone floor, where it flopped loosely. 

He turned to face Lex, dramatically, and said, low, and with menace, "But, you get _me_ over there, Lex-Boy, and I'll not only gonna wipe all that spit off, hell, I'll fucking _blow_ - _dry_ his rim, just to make it all nice and  full of friction!" He wrinkled his nose and teased, "Just how I _like_ it, Sugar!" He ended with an air-kiss, puckering his lips moist and tight, suggestively. 

Lex broke position and immediately took up station next to the fallen Clark. Lex drew a deep breath then raised his head to look back, asking impassively, "Alexander, may I please have the use of my hands?" 

Explaining with exasperated expression, Alexander repeated, "What, and let him get better than _me_?" He snorted, "I'd rather kill him." 

Eyes hooded, Lex sent a hard look and held it a slight second longer than was called for. Alexander caught the visual backtalk and he jumped up to zero in on Lex, grabbing him by the throat, squeezing hard. He shook Lex slightly while Lex held his breath, having no more access to air. 

"What?" Alexander dared between clenched teeth, "Are _you_ gonna keep me from doing it?" Lex was a zombie of impassiveness. Unbreathing impassiveness. 

"Hmmm," Alexander switched moods, and he loosened his grip and began licking Lex's mouth while Lex was trying to move away from it with desperate gasps for air. 

With a corner of his own mouth tweaked upward slightly, Alexander gloated as he suddenly tightened his grip again, right after Lex had just emptied his lungs between gasps. It didn't take long for Lex to black out. Alexander chuckled and dropped Lex to the stone floor then sashayed back to his chair. He made up a plate of food and began tasting until Lex stirred once more. 

"LEX!" he yelled, when the choking coughs began. 

Still clearing his throat, Lex turned his frowning face toward Alexander. 

"I want him to _fight_ it, Lex" Alexander instructed. "Y'know -- Pussy-fight -- _your_ speed." He bared his teeth, "That'll warm him up, a little bit, for his Master." He rose and stood over Lex, who had recovered and awaited him, kneeling quietly. "And we both know how successful fighting _me_ will be, don't we, Darling?" 

"Yes," Lex breathed out, blanching just at the memory. His glazed eyes stared ahead of him, unseeing. 

Continuing his instructions, Alexander said, "So, here's the catch, Lex: all I want him to think is that it's Buddy-Buddy-You who's doing him, not the Evil Alexander. Beyond that, if I hear you, if I detect you making one whisper, one endearment, one sound of explanation to him," he paused, to promise menacingly, "then  I'll hurt him." 

Reeling, Lex slightly jerked his head, to the side, twice, before he stilled himself to impassivity again. 

"And, I don't want him even looking over as me, either, 'cause then he'll see what's going on." 

"I don't want him to understand _what_ the fuck is going on," Alexander clarified, "because all he's gonna know, is that _you_ ' _re_ fucking him, and I want him focused on how  he doesn't want you to do it." He began to walk back to the chair. He mocked, "Because he's a _virgin_ , and because _it_ '*s _sick_ , and you're his _friend_ , and so forth, that little Pussy Bitch." 

He adjusted the ring back a bit, away from Clark, and waited. 

Moving his chair beside the ring, yet still located in the umbra between two candles' light, Alexander gathered up his plate and a drink and plopped down in the chair. "Make this a goodie, Lex," he said eagerly, "you understand?" 

Looking slightly panicked, Lex nodded, then lowered his mouth to Clark's, pushing aside the pillowy lips to enter deeply, taking advantage of the boy as he lay incapacitated. Coyote to the kill, Lex turned elemental. 

With no response yet from Clark, Alexander hrmmphed and plopped the green ring a couple of inches further back, then moved his chair to keep pace. Settling into his seat, he waited for Clark to show signs. 

Lex had Clark's mouth wide open by this time, with his tongue entering deeply along the side, probing down, down, then dragging it back up, along the throat, teeth, to tease at the corner of Clark's mouth. 

Clark awoke to this: arms chained, restrained above his head, stripped of all clothing, and his friend plundering his mouth. 

His first struggle was to disengage their mouths, but whichever way he twisted or turned, Lex followed, pressing down and in, unremittingly, no longer withdrawing, simply residing, leaving only passage for air. 

He tried to pull his legs up to kick Lex off but he found they'd separately been tied at the ankles and pulled apart to each side, anchored by heavy things than he could not manage to move. He swung his arms around on their chains but they had no strength -- the muscles were tired already. 

Clark tried to yell using only the remaining part of his throat not inhabited by Lex, the very back. It wasn't very loud. His whole body arched slowly and flexed on its chains. Alexander was having a difficult time maintaining silence. The beauty of Clark's nude form, struggling on display before him, pulled on Alexander like gravity, and he sat leaning forward. 

Lex bid adieu to Clark's mouth, and Clark immediately began weak complaints. " _Lex_!" he panted, "What the fuck are you _doing_?" 

Meanwhile Lex had soldier-rolled over Clark's leg and now lay completely on his back, shimmying on his shoulders to get his mouth into position to eat Clark's asshole as he lay there, spread-eagled. When close enough, Lex nosed Clark's ass-cheeks to either side and shoved his head under Clark's tailbone to rest it on the bridge of his nose. Then he jutted his chin and levered his tongue up, and in. 

"Ohh!" Clark half-yelped. 

"For _chrissake_ , Lex!" he did yell, now, "Get the _fuck_ out of there!", voice deepening, his fury commanding. He squirmed his hips, but just when it looked like he might successfully roll off Lex's face, all of a sudden he felt worse and weaker and he stopped for a minute, trying to catch his breath. 

But he still could talk. Staring at the ceiling, panting, he said, pleadingly, "Lex! God, man, stop this now! _Please_!" 

Then a moan escaped him, from Lex's handiwork. He shut his eyes and his dick began to lengthen substantially. 

Then, screwing up his face, he yelled, " Goddammit!" He twisted his body, jerking against his restraints, "Lex! I don't want this!" 

Breathing deeply and fast, Clark fairly roared, "Stop this, now!" He yelled, "STOP IT!" and his muscles bunched, to test his bounds once more. 

Unbeknownst to Clark, Alexander sat transfixed, back in the shadows of the room. Without removing his eyes from the scene, Alexander reached down and moved forward the ring a bit more. 

It was like turning down the Volume, on Clark. Volume, and Energy, both slightly turned down, as from a dial. 

His larger, gross movements diminished, Clark lowered his head then simply rocked it head from side to side, repeating, "No...no, no." Beyond this, the stillness below the manor was dominated by the slickening licks of Lex's lips and tongue. 

"Oh god" Clark gasped, and he lay with his mouth open, sensations causing sounds while his breath labored in and out. 

And every one of his sensations was thereafter given voice. 

Lex inserted repeatedly his firm, pointed tongue, all the way in, and all the way out, fucking the hole, Clark panting, "No..no..no..no.." 

When Lex began a single lick after each withdrawal, Clark nearly choked on a sharp suck of air which he whimpered back out in stages, after each such lick. 

Lex ran through a series of patterns and techniques. Soon Clark's chest worked as a bellows and he could only draw deeply and then utter a train of sounds. 

Alexander got his show: Clark in sexual agony was a sight for princes. 

No part of Clark remained still -- every limb flexed, driven by smooth, well-shaped muscles. Fingers reached apart then curled back on themselves. Big chest rose, one shoulder and pectoral pushing upward, while strong chin tucked down tight to the other shoulder, a movement Clark punctuated with a little whine. 

His prick was glorious and stood out from him like a branch from a tree. 

Then Clark bodily recoiled and rolled his head to his other side and brought his opposing shoulder paramount. He turned his head up and opened his lips directly to the ceiling, still mouthing sounds. 

His hips swayed a small figure-eight through each of his movements and Lex remained assiduous, engaged, and relentless. 

Lex drew away his tongue and Clark small answering moan was one of disappointment, leaving Lex grimly satisfied with his effect on him thus far. Lex's lips circled Clark's pucker and suckled. 

Catching in the back of his throat, Clark began a rising whine then halted it -- it almost seemed as if he'd forsaken breathing. Then he groaned loudly, persistently, as his pump suddenly jerked to fountain again and again over his chest and abdominals. 

With a couple of licks of affectionate goodbye, Lex was already shimmying out from under Clark's hips. 

Once Clark had ridden his orgasm and had somewhat regained his sense, Clark opened his eyes and choked out a loud, inarticulate, angry cry of reproach against Lex. 

Lex cringed when he heard it, but it had to be ignored, he, all business. Lex put his attention to the challenge of rolling himself up and rising onto his knees despite his bound arms. 

Lying there on the cold flagstones, still tingling, still flushed, white-noise rushing within his ears -- and, yes, even though he was overwhelmingly and intensely interested in this new avenue of sexual stimulation -- Clark felt terribly hurt. He refused to acknowledge that he felt somehow ashamed. "Lex!" he rasped, utterly rebuking, demanding an answer, "How could you _ignore_ me like that? 

Lex flinched, but continued to edge his thighs up to Clark's hips, between Clark's taut, tied legs. 

Clark looked down at Lex is hazy confusion. "Lex? What the _fuck_?" Clark roused his head higher, "Why are _you_ doing this? You're not _him_ , he's not _here_ , why are _you_ doing this to me?" 

Not a word, Lex lined up his prick, hard and purplish-red, to Clark's wet hole. 

"Lex..." Clark was just staring at him, looking at Lex's cock, and then back up to his face. He saw Lex spitting several times onto his own dick. Then Clark felt just the top two inches awkwardly rubbing back and forth along his crack, along and over his hole. 

Finally snapping-to, Clark's eyes got wild as he comprehended the impending act. " LEX!" Clark shrieked, "STOP! Please, stop? STOP!" 

With tortured expression, Lex flicked a glance up and then grimly addressed Clark's asshole, taking aim, swiveling his body in phase with Clark's to remain lined up. Within a few seconds he began to prod carefully until he felt the slight descent into Clark's tight moisture. 

Clark released a piercing cry that only grew in loudness. 

His eyes were open to the max. 

**"AHH! NO! LEX! STOP! STOP! STO-O-O-O-O-! "**

Hysterical and screaming, Clark summoned his reserves to flail his chained limbs about. 

But then, just as swiftly, he felt sapped of even as much strength as he had just felt before. 

Moaning, he relaxed his limbs to the floor. He stared at Lex and laid his head to the ground, lips relaxed and open. 

Now Clark was only capable of giving body-grunts as Lex prodded, each thrust driving him in further. 

Clark blinked then kept his eyes closed for a while. He slowly opened them just in time to watch Lex bottom-out into his ass. 

He felt as though he were underwater, below the waist. The pressure... 

The pressure inside caught his full attention and he closed his eyes again to focus on the sensation. 

Lex began to slowly churn him, their bodies joined below the waist. 

Clark flipped open his eyes, beholding Lex, who was looking at him intensely. Now Lex pumped slower...pulling out just enough to witness the feel of it writ upon Clark's face, then plunging in again, until Clark was thoroughly taken aback, drawing windy, moaning sounds. 

Blinking, waking up to his real-time, Clark put together words. "L-ex," he whispered, scratchy-throated from this cries, "Please, sto-," and he gasped, gave a little cry, and his words stopped altogether. 

Lex looked at him proprietarily, knowing that he had succeeded, in the face of these circumstances, in bringing passion to this boy. 

Lex's face expressed his heat. 

Despite himself, Clark was mesmerized by Lex's face...his haunting eyes...the changes his face made when he moved. 

So many of Lex's strokes brought a feeling to Clark's groin he'd never felt before and never wanted to stop feeling. 

Clark's eyelids fell to half-mast as he arched slowly within his restraints, stretching, then flexing, his muscles. His writhing harmonized with Lex's thrusting. 

Once, when he had succeeded in grinding his hips forward just as Lex bore down, his sweet spot was hit full-on and he cried aloud, lifting his eyes so wide, and Lex began rapid, short strokes right into the same spot, shaking Clark's body while he coaxed with his. 

Clark closed his eyes and groaned deeply, drawing his limbs in toward his trunk, tight against their bonds, arms and legs flexing and chains staying taught. His wrists pulled against their manacles. His head lifted up then swayed back on his neck. His golden skin flushed from his face down his neck to his broad chest. 

Lex shifted his eyes sideways to Alexander, asking permission with a look. He received the nod he'd hoped for -- Alexander was too engrossed to want to interfere. Lex was blessedly happy for it. 

Lex made one long, slow, pull outward, and an equally slow push, so very deep, directly onto Clark's sensitive place, and he held himself there, pressing insistently with the weight of his body, his face closer to Clark's than at any time previously. 

Clark snapped his head forward like a whip, and they faced each other, both of them panting and slack-jawed, sharing exhalations, inches away, and then Clark bucked his hips up, and he yowled a good long time as his cream came forth, thicker and less copiously than before. 

When the spasms had subsided, Lex eased out very slowly, bit by bit, sheepishly avoiding Clark's slowly hardening eyes. 

Lex knew Clark was ignorant of the true picture but it was still upsetting to earn Clark's condemnation. 

Enervated, Clark lay there, rejecting the use of words, pitiful things which had been so lacking in power. Instead, he let his expression speak, and it was profoundly closed, his eyes signaling utter reproach, friendship-killing reproach. 

The sight of it hurt Lex deeply, though Lex knew he had been right to do as he had. He was proud of his gift to Clark, and how he'd saved him from true rape. He longed to explain himself, his mind spinning vindications he knew he couldn't tender. 

Lex was overwhelmed. Desperate to communicate, he caught and held Clark's eye, then lowered his tongue meaningfully toward the puddles on Clark's stomach. Clark's eyes lost their edge as they followed Lex's actions, wonderingly. When he realized Lex's intentions, despite his resolve of emotional distancing, he felt amazingly intimate, looking into Lex's seductive gaze as he leaned down to lick up his cum. 

"Hey!" Alexander interdicted, and Clark, seeing fear startle into Lex's eyes, turned to notice this other Lex for the first time since awakening. 

Clark frowned. 

Alexander had leapt forward from his seat and grabbed Lex's chain, to yank him up from his kneeling position, to drag him stumbling along and smack him hard against the mirror. 

Clark watched in amazement while this occurred so quickly he was stunned. He glanced back, in the direction from which the violent Lex had appeared. Clark discerned first the glowing green ring, then the chair, next to it a plate of food thrown to the floor. 

Clark scowled. This had been a performance, for the Lex who had dragged off the other Lex. 

Clark began to struggle against his bonds with less fear and more resolve. 

Alexander glanced over his shoulder but he was finding Clark a tad too energetic for his tastes, so Alexander simply smacked Lex across the face then dropped him, to run over to nudge the ring a bit closer with his toe. Slowly, Lex shook himself together and rose to kneel and wait, slumping slightly. 

Watching Clark wilt anew, Alexander was completely beguiled by him again and he crouched. With carnivorous smile, he grabbed one of Clark's testicles and pinched it between his fingers, causing Clark to scream in pain and screw up his face in extreme distress. 

Grinning, Alexander let go and then snatched Clark's flaccid dick and pulled, in answer to which Clark's lifted his groin in desperate attempt to alleviate the hurtful tension Alexander was inflicting to its root. 

Then Clark's cock was released and when he opened his eyes, it was to see Alexander's hand reaching. 

" _Ow_!" Clark exclaimed as his head was pulled up by a solid yank of his hair, against the tension of the chains on his limbs, to face Alexander, who, on one knee, had brought his face up close to introduce himself. 

"I'm Alexander," he said simply. "I'm the one you _don_ ' _t_ want to be with." Raising one brow, he then cocked his head and loosed Clark to land upon his butt. Alexander brought over the ring to a distance that disabled Clark into being a whimpering rag-doll. He proceeded to assemble every strap and rope in that room and sorted them in groups for the task ahead of him. 

He untied Clark from his spread-eagle position and rolled him onto his stomach. Alexander chuckled as he grabbed his first strap and Lex watched, hollow. 

By the time Alexander was ready to place the ring in its previous spot, Clark was fetish done-up. He was on his knees, forehead and shoulders all the way forward to the ground, arms bound together and running straight along the floor between his knees. 

Straps crisscrossed in symmetry, and his legs were bound together, his feet across the instep, too, but his genitals hung freely down onto his arms, between his thighs and calves. Another lovely long, thin strap formed a figure eight around Clark's ass, winding just under one of Clark's butt-cheeks then over the other, to disappear around his waist and wind just below the other and around. 

"Oh, my," Alexander said, "Yes, indeed," as he approved the result of his labors then reached for Clark's penis and pulled it backward to point toward himself so he could watch it. Then he rose, moved the ring, and resumed reclining in his chair, soon witnessing Clark's stirring back to awareness. 

Clark's eyes opened. Buckles and fastenings across his forehead and around his chin kept his head movement restrained. Nonetheless, if he strained his eyes to the very side, he could sort of see Alexander sitting, between the candles' light. He tried to keep looking at him, warily, while testing his bounds surreptitiously. 

"Hello, Slave," Alexander intoned, with the righteousness of a king. 

Alexander rose and walked toward him, entering the warm glow of the candles' light, carrying a thin strap of leather that he pulled across Clark's mouth, as a harness and bit. As Alexander jerked back hard, Clark gagged and gurgled as he just barely retained the ability to swallow. 

"You're my fine steed, Clark," Alexander praised, "and I'm going to rough-ride you, now." Alexander lowered himself to his knees, holding a 'reign' in each hand. Never looking down, completely heedless of any discomfort to Clark, he jabbed very rapidly at Clark's bottom until he found entry. Clark was tensely braced against this source of pain but when Alexander plunged all the way in, Clark's cry was swallowed deep within his chest. 

Then Alexander rapidly pulled all the way out, and paused. 

Clark's throat worked his anguish, and his fingers and toes flexed and spasmed. His weakened muscles worked themselves against their bonds, fruitlessly. 

The cycle repeated: rough, forced entry; deep plunge; swift pull-back to completely exit, to watch the reaction. Clark was in unceasing discomfort and pain from it. 

"Hey, Fido!" Alexander called to Lex. "C'mon over here and join us." Lex rose somewhat unsteadily on one bent leg, and then the other, like a gymnast rising from a beam. His chain dragged behind him as he approached. Alexander gestured with his chin, "Up there -- stand up there, with your feet right up under your boyfriend's face." 

His face was an attempt at impassivity. Lex slowly positioned himself where directed. Alexander began his version of a parlor game. 

"So, Lex Baby," Alexander asked, "You ever fantasize about doing this to Clark?" 

Startled, Lex knew Clark would never understand the complexities of a simple confirmation. Lex risked executing damage control. He spoke quickly to Clark, "Clark, with sex, all fantasies are okay. And acting on them is okay, but only when it's consensual. What Alexander is doing is..." 

He was slapped across the mouth and shut up. 

" _Thank_ you, Lex" Alexander sing-songed, "for that _exciting_ _run_ -down." He continued with his game, "Alright, Lex, let me ask you this: how often have you been close to touching Clark --to pulling him to you, pressing his luscious lips to yours?" 

Lex was quiet. He was slapped again. 

"I said, 'How often have you been close to pulling Clark in for a kiss?'" 

"Often," Lex mumbled his admittance. 

"Well, then, tell us about it!" Alexander urged. "I want Clark to hear that I'm not the _only_ bad boy here. That I'm not the only one, _of us two_ , behind his current...predicament," and he flashed a sharp smile. "Tell us your sexual fantasies about Our Pal here, Lexie." 

At Lex's hesitation, Alexander _shrieked_ , commanding, " _Tell_ _me_ _one_ , _now_!" 

Blanching, skin going clammy, Lex hoarsely whispered, "I've wanted to kiss Clark." 

" _This_ we already _know_ , Lex. Stop stalling. Get to some juicy stuff." Then Alexander directed, "Here. Kneel down, no sit down, and talk to him right into his face." He pulled back on Clark's 'reigns' until his head was able to look up at Lex, who was balancing on his feet to lower himself, chained arms unaiding. Lex got into position but was still not forthcoming. 

"Look at it this way, Lex," Alexander cajoled, "I'm gonna keep tearin' up Your Boy's ass here until you get me hot enough to finish." 

Lex turned to Clark's upturned and strapped face and leaned forward until he aspirated his words along Clark's cheek and lips. 

"Clark," Lex said roughly, "I've wanted you from the beginning. But beautifully...not like this," he flicked his eyes up to Alexander, who was still piston-pumping Clark's ass with cruel deliberation. 

Clark's expression was one of anguish and the twisting brought from pain, with moisture surrounding his eyes. 

Lex couldn't talk -- the sight of Clark being abused...he couldn't stand it. Lex expended much strength, then, as payment in his struggle to continue. 

He closed his eyes and whispered, "By your third visit to the manor I was obsessed with you. When I'm with you, Clark, it's exciting, just to be with you, just to see you, to talk with you. I've indulged in fantasizing about you..." but he was interrupted. 

"Tell us some fantasies, Lex," Alexander plied. "And make 'em hot." 

Doubled over, now, as much as was Clark, Lex rested his cheek against Clark's and spoke softly into his ear, though Alexander was leaning over to hear, as well. 

"Clark," Lex spoke huskily, "I've looked at you, playing pool, lining up a shot, leaning over...and I've...I've wanted to hold you down with one hand...unfasten...and pull down your jeans with the other, and..." but then he faltered. 

"Go on, what would you want to do, Lex? Tell us," Alexander smiled harshly. 

Lex continued, "...and make love to you as I did earlier, Clark, not like thi-" 

"HA!" Alexander barked. "Liar!" and he grabbed Lex by the collar-chain, and pulled him forward, cantilevered from his knees, to face him. 

Alexander stopped pumping and withdrew, his wet dick resting against Clark's hip, and instead focused on Lex. 

"Run that fantasy by me, again, Stud Muffin," and he growled, then lasciviously mouthed Lex as he dangled before him, and finished, "and tell it like we _both_ know it goes," giving him a firm shake. 

Lex continued to be held off-balance like this, resting on his knees but leaning too far forward to support himself, so his collared-neck bore much of his weight, and he had difficulty swallowing and breathing, let alone forming phrases or sentences. 

He maneuvered his head so that it dragged the collar further away from his Adam's apple, and he finished his fantasy as briefly as possible, "I tear down your pants, lick your asshole, then push in. You...you object." 

Interjecting sharply, Alexander prompted, " _How_ does Clark react to your shoving you _hard_ _dick_ up his tight virgin _ass_ , hmm? Expound on that, won't you, Bro?" 

Lex forayed again, "You..beg..me..to stop, Clark." Lex licked his lips of their salty sweat, and continued. 

"I ignore you," he blew out with a gust, "except to secure you _better_...holding you _closer_ , with one arm around your chest and my other hand jerking your cock." 

He paused to swallow a couple of times. 

"You're an innocent," Lex swallowed again, getting better at it against the tight collar. "You cry. You don't want to grow up. I...I lick your tears," and he stopped. 

At Lex's pause, Alexander shook the collar-chain to prompt. 

Lex went on, "Pretty soon, you don't cry anymore, Clark, because...because, you're moaning my name." 

Even around the strap of leather in his mouth, Clark gasped upon hearing it -- his dick began to harden, pointing, as it was, under him and back toward Alexander. 

Looking upward from grinning at Clark's erection, Alexander suspended Lex further forward, so that Lex's whispering lips brushed Clark's ear incessantly as he rasped out his heart's desire. 

"I grab your hand and fill your palm with your own hard dick, then together we stroke you up and down...and you're so thick and hot, Clark." 

"You get so close, so close," Lex murmured now as if dreaming, "and I ask you if you want to cum. You say yes. I tell you it's not time for you to cum, and you begin to...beg me...again..." 

His voice choked with emotion. 

"Another!" Alexander chimed. "Tell that one, about 'first blow-jobs'" 

Lex panted, "I suck you off -- your first time, Clark -- and I tell you it's _my_ turn now. You let me kneel you down, in front of me, and you open your mouth wide, at my instruction." 

"I look at you, before me. Your jeans are still pulled half down your hips and your cock, glistening with my spit, is thick enough to arch out from your snatch. I slide myself into your mouth until I feel your soft lips...press...against my body," he continued, voice ending in shakiness. 

"Giving back to me what you just experienced, you swallow...I feel the suction pulling me, your throat rubbing against me. You look up at me, your green eyes..." and Lex abandoned his telling. 

Alexander hrmph'ed his disapproval and leaned over to say into Lex's ear, "Don't...stop...again!" and he ducked closer to deliver a hard bite to Lex's earlobe, engendering a cry that was sent into Clark's ear, full-loud. 

Hurrying to finish, Lex sucked air through clenched teeth and went on without any self-editing, "You look up at me...adoringly. I reach down to thread both hands through your hair, then pull you to me, again and again. You close your eyes and _take_ it. Faster, and harder, until I'm just _skull_ -fucking you, and...ehh," and Lex's voice caught and he began a soft whine as he came, his jizz sprinkling down over Clark's head. 

Clark blinked as he watched a drip progress down a strand of hair in front of his eyes. 

"Oh, yeah, Hot Stuff," Alexander purred, " _That_ ' _s_ what I like to see around here!" and he pushed Lex away so he could lean over to lick the cum strung along Clark's locks, nose and cheeks. 

Running his forearm over his chin like a napkin, he rose and then licked it clean, too. Alexander ordered, "Stand up, Lex." He stopped pumping to lean forward and position him, "Here -- right here." 

And then, he said, "Clark, you lick Lex's toes." 

Lex just looked at him dumbly, and Clark's eye was at the extreme side of his vision. 

Alexander hrmphed and clarified, "Look, Ladies, let me explain. Lex gets fucked by me. Clark gets fucked by me and by Lex. And you, poor Clarkie, don't get to fuck _anybody_ ," he smirked, "unless, of course, I bring someone else in -- I don't know, maybe in a year or so." 

Placing both 'reigns' into his right hand, Alexander reached and pinched Clark's still-tender testicle. At Clark's wince of complaint beneath his bonds, Alexander ordered firmly, "Lick!" 

Clark was a bit too far away to reach easily and he realized that intention was behind Alexander's careful placement of Lex. 

Clark's tongue had been hanging outside of his forced-open mouth, below Alexander's leather 'bit' the whole time, and it was dry and ungainly but Clark clumsily reached out with the tip. Alexander let him lower his head enough to stroke up and down at the crease of Lex's middle toes, and Lex gasped at the sight and the feel of it, his cock beginning to stiffen. 

Closing his eyes and tipping back his head, Lex said, "Oh, god," and he tapped his teeth together several times. Only the tiny tip of Clark's tongue was wiggling, up and down, it affected Lex intensely. 

"We-ell!" Alexander crowed, "Will you look at that?", and Alexander continued to goad, but Lex was unhearing once more, for again he'd looked down and was focused on the image of Clark strapped up into the shape of a tight ball...focused on the sight of the little pink tip of Clark's tongue...focused on the feel of it, as it strained to wiggle between his toes. 

Lec grew unconscionably hard. 

Jerking up on the mouth-strap to raise Clark's eyes, Alexander ordered, "Clark! Look up at the wood your Sweetheart is sporting. And you know what? It's from your _sub_ - _ju_ - _gat_ - _ing_ yourself to him, Little One! Hmm, wouldn't you like to know what he's thinking about doing to you? Huh, Clark?" 

Pierced by the confusion on Clark's upturned, pain-filled face, Lex chose this time to execute his thread of a plan. " _Please_ _make_ _this_ _work_ , _please_ _make_ _this_ _work_ " Lex mantra'd over and over, as he dove, shoulder-first, to his right, toward the green ring which was disabling Clark. 

Alexander growled -- he had to disengage from Clark before he could get to his feet, but he was quick. 

Lex rolled to his side and lifted his head, casting about his eyes and panicked when he couldn't see the ring -- there! -- a dull glow, to his right. His terror building, limbs quaking as he heard tell-tale sounds of Alexander's pursuit, Lex tugged the remainder of his chain's slack and he rolled over to the ring and mouthed it up, then snaked his momentum to a kneeling position -- to behold the snarling face of Alexander, who was just reaching out for him. 

With what he could reasonably believe was to be his final act in this life, Lex turned his head sharply and spat the ring out hard, along the floor under the table, away from Alexander, away from Clark then shrieked, "CLA-A-AR-ggh!" as his neck was grabbed by both of Alexander's hands, clearly to deliver a killing twist. 

Clark felt flooded with energy. His head snapped over, to see Alexander place his hands around Lex's throat and Clark burst up, tearing his bindings like so many threads then sped in a heartbeat to catch at the tips of Alexander's fingers, pulling them away from their object. 

Berserk, Alexander turned on Clark, attacking him with his teeth until Clark thumped his forehead into his, knocking him out. Grabbing unused straps, Clark swiftly bound Alexander's wrists and feet together and then stood surveying him with a slight grin on his face at his own brand of hog-tying. 

But Clark quickly turned around to attend to Lex, who had assumed a position reminiscent of Clark's bound one, arms still fettered behind him, forehead to the ground. He shook all over and he was panting deeply, steadily and swiftly -- enough to hyperventilate. 

Clark reached out and carefully tore the leather manacles free, gently rubbing Lex's wrists while he eased the arms from behind his back to the floor at his sides. Lex continued heaving air, unresponsive to the change. 

Looking around the storeroom, Clark dashed to retrieve his flannel top-shirt and he cloaked Lex's back and arms with it. 

Clark's expression showed concern for Lex but was also full of emotional turmoil from what all had transpired. For a small second, Clark just hovered his hand elevated over Lex's plaid-robed form but the pause was brief and then he was patting Lex, leaning forward, speaking comfortingly, "Hey...you're okay, now...it's all over...you saved us, Lex!" 

Between gusts, Lex panted, "It's not...the death by choking" he shook his head in the negative. "It's...it's...what he would have done to me...if I'd failed...oh, my god...if I'd failed..." and rocked himself, whispering, "...oh god...oh god...oh god..." 

Clark patiently waited for Lex to calm somewhat then helped him to his feet. At Clark's request, Lex retrieved and brought the Green Kryptonite ring over to where Alexander lay, so Clark could test his theory and attempt to make the two sides of Lex whole again. 

* * *

That night, at home, safe again, showered, hugged, comforted, Clark lay spread out on his bed on his stomach, arms tilted downward over the sides somewhat. His dick was hard against his lower belly. His eyes were open, staring, but then he relaxed and began to rotate his groin against the mattress. 

Soon he was squinting, and breathing out little gusts of air. He stopped to remove his pajamas and got onto his hands and knees on top of the sheets. He brought his arms together under him to assume a copy of his erstwhile leather-conformed position, head down in front, arms pointing back, held together, down the center-line of his body. Then he massaged his dick and balls with his fingers. 

"Ahh!" escaped before Clark began writhing his body up and down with each breath so deep, exhaling in silent moans of soundless breath, for fear of his parents' ears. 

Clark drew it out as long as he could, but he turned his mouth to the bed and bit the sheets, to keep quiet while he came. 

When he recovered enough to fall over to lie on his side, he lay languorously. 

Finally he roused himself and rolled out of bed, cleaned himself up, got dressed again quietly and super-speeded the changing of his bed sheets. Turning, he super-sped to the manor. 

* * *

Lex, whole once more, sat at his couch, staring into the fire, sipping now and then from his snifter. A light tap called his attention, and he turned to see Clark leaning into the partially-open doorway, eyes requesting admittance. 

"Clark! I must say, I didn't expect to see you here today," Lex said as he rose to greet him, "but, do come in, of course." 

Clark smiled mildly and closed the doors, clicking the locking knob behind him, without catching Lex's attention that he'd done so. 

"First off, Clark, although I have no memories of what went on when those two parts...of..." he cocked a brow, "...were separated, I want to give you my deepest apologies for whatever hap-" Lex began, both arms out. 

"Lex, thank you, but it's okay. I've been thinking about it...a lot...and I kinda think I understand. But, I'd just really like to talk," Clark raised his brows slightly. "Can we do that?" 

Slightly nonplussed, nonetheless Lex recovered and raised his arm to lead the way to the couch. 

"No, Lex!" Clark called, and Lex halted, to look back at him. Clark continued, "Can we just stand here for a second? Please?" 

His reasonableness signaled by a slight shrug, Lex asked, "What's the matter, Clark?" swaggering slightly back and forth between his feet as he stood and spoke, then stilled, facing his friend. 

Looking down, abashed, Clark raised his eyes and said, directly now, "I'd like your help." 

"What can I do, Clark?" Lex frowned slightly, in concern that Clark had need. 

"No, I'm fine," Clark frowned back and shook his head slightly, taking a half-step forward. After a pause, Clark looked up and asked, "I just want to recreate something that happened between me and the one I called Lex, down there." 

Instantly on full-alert, Lex knew this could become quite dangerous very fast, having taken a tour of that little museum to his inner demon which had evidently been his to call 'home' for four weeks. 

"Clark, the one you called Alexander was a warped sociopath. I don't feel any of his 'happenings' should be recreated," Lex stated flatly. 

"No, not _him_ ," Clark said and took a half-step again. He was able to speak close to Lex's face now. "Listen," he confided, "the Lex down there told me his...he told me _your_ fantasies." He ended with a small smile and placed his hands in his pockets. 

Looking faintly dyspeptic for a second, "Well," Lex commented, "how droll of him." 

Clark looked away, and then back, earnestly declaring, "Lex...now those fantasies are  mine, too." 

A mask dropped over Lex's expression. "It is common for initial sexual experiences to imprint themselves deeply," he said formally. 

Clark said softly, "Well, my initial sexual experience, from the Lex in that room, was...good." 

Continuing, Clark requested, "I'd like to hear those fantasies, again, Lex." 

Lex's mask was nowhere in sight. 

Clark added softly, "Please." 

Swiftly snapping out of it, using an expression that said, 'That was a funny one', Lex smiled knowingly and began, "Clark, this isn't the time or place..." 

Not louder, but more urgently, Clark said, "Lex!" and brought himself forward, closing the final distance to rest his legs to either side of Lex's hip, straddling. He pressed his hand against the small of Lex's back and pulled Lex to him, softly rubbing his erection, beneath his jeans, against Lex's nubby-silk slacks. 

Lex's lips gave a slight twitch, bringing his bottom teeth up, just to touch. He kept his eyes averted while he dealt with the adrenaline running through him. 

Curving his neck gracefully, Clark spoke softly, into Lex's ear, "Lex, please whisper your fantasies to me again." 

Lex raised his unfocused eyes upward, looking as if he were trying to stay afloat. "Clark, -- " 

Placing his lips to brush against Lex's ear, "You did it like this," Clark said. 

Eyes hooded, Lex's nostrils subtly flared. He looked deadly serious. Turning his head slightly to touch his lips to the whorl of Clark's ear, Lex murmured, "Like this, Clark?" 

Clark confirmed with a tremulous, "Yes," and his mouth slowly made its way to Lex's temple, and he felt Lex's driving heartbeat before he placed a tender, moist kiss there. 

He dragged his lips across Lex's cheek, to find Lex's open mouth awaiting him. Lex tipped back his head allowing Clark full access and he watched Clark steadily. 

Becoming very lovely, Clark dipped his head and closed his lashes down to rest and he mouthed softly over Lex's lips and tongue. 

His eyes merely slits now, Lex pulled up his free arm and took purchase of Clark's head, threading his fingers into the thatch of it, hefting. Clark allowed himself to be drawn through space as Lex lifted Clark away momentarily. 

Flexing his arm back, Lex returned Clark's lips to his, full-on, calling him forth to pay intimate homage. 

Pressed to Lex's face, Clark made many small licks, small movements with his tongue and he wrapped his arms around Lex, dragging his wide-spread fingers over Lex's back, legs, ass. 

Changing to a slower tempo, Lex took over, closed his lips over Clark's mouth and sucked. Then he pulled his lingering lips completely away. After looking Clark in the face for his reaction, Lex began again. 

Clark turned a little weak, for it reminded him of Alexander's cyclic in and out. Lex bore that small tithe of Clark's added weight well and murmured warmly, "Hey...you okay?" 

"Mmm, yeah," Clark said, holding Lex to him, pleased that only _he_ knew what Lex was capable of, and what turned him on...and why. 

Clark smiled, "Uh, can we go to the couch?" 

And Clark was lead there, like the fine, pretty bitch he was, Lex ever the gentleman. 

* * *

~ fin ~ 

Copyright: Story, not Characters, by Rose etta 5-4-05 


End file.
